Home
by Trapped in a MatchBox
Summary: My take on Kate's choice. Major spoilers shipwise for 3.06 I do. Kate and Sawyer talk after Kate's conversation with Jack. Oneshot Please, read and review.


**_Author's note:_** So this is just a little something I wrote when I couldn't sleep. It's based on the promos for 3.06 – I do and on the sneak peek. I just had to write something to keep me sane until Wednesday. It takes place after the disastrous jate talk and before the execution scene. Hope you guys like it. This is only my second Lost fic and I'm still getting the hang of writing Lost stories. Also, my 1st language isn't English, so keep that in mind if you find any mistakes. This story hasn't been beta-ed and I tried to read it as carefully as I possibly could but something may have escaped my notice. Now go on. Read and please review.

_**Home**_

The rain was pouring down hard and was drenching his body as he stood up looking through the bars of his cage, hoping they would bring her back from wherever it was they had taken her. She had been gone for only an hour but his worry for what they might be doing to her made it feel like it was a hell of a lot longer than that. He didn't care that he was soaking wet, his clothes clinging to his body and that standing here in the rain might make his injuries a lot worse than they already were. He didn't care about any of that. He just wanted her to come back already so he could be sure she was alright. Hell, he might as well admit it that he just wanted to see her and… well… he missed her. He missed her so damn much it hurt. Even though she had been gone for only an hour.

He looked through the bars, trying to listen to any footsteps sounds, anything that might indicate that someone was coming. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he heard a voice, but he couldn't really make out what it was saying as it was just above a whisper and talking fast, with an urgent tone to it.

"And I'll talk to him again, Kate, he might reconsider. If and when he does the operation, I'll come and get you two as soon as it's finished." He heard a woman say. She said Kate, so they're probably bringing her back, right?, he thought as a wave of relief washed over him.

Just as he was reveling in the fact that she was back and seemed to be ok, Kate appeared with the blonde woman that he couldn't remember the name. All he remembered about her was that she had held a gun on Kate. He gritted his teeth in silent fury when he saw she was grabbing Kate's arm tightly. He vowed that he would make her pay for the sole fact that she had even thought of shooting his girl. _His girl_, he thought bitterly. He can't exactly call her that, now can he? Not that she was ever his. She only had eyes for _Doctor Jackass._

And then he took a look at her face, now that she was closer, and what he saw made his heart stop for a second. He had a strange feeling of deja-vu. She looked defeated and he could faintly make out the tears that ran down her cheeks, as she nodded at the blonde woman. They were approaching his cage, instead of hers for some reason and he unconsciously held his breath when she finally looked up at him and their eyes locked together.

* * *

She stared at his blue eyes with an overwhelming relief that he was ok. She had been scared to death that they might have done something to him while she was away, that just seeing him again, _alive_, specially after her disastrous encounter with Jack, made her want to cry her eyes out again. She finally managed to tear her eyes away from his when Juliet started working on the lock to let her into his cage. Apparently, they had decided to put her in his cage, where she couldn't squeeze through the bars and try to escape.

She bit her lower lip, willing herself not to cry. Juliet opened the cage but her feet felt glued to the ground. She thought again of her conversation with Jack and how he had crushed her every hope of saving Sawyer. How she felt miserable that she couldn't think of anything that might help them get out of this situation.

"Kate?" She heard Juliet say. She blinked a few times, trying to keep her tears in check. She walked into the age and heard Juliet lock up.

She bit her lip again, trying to keep it from trembling as she looked at him again. He was standing a couple of feet away from her and the raw look on his eyes made it even more difficult for her to keep in the sob that threatening to come out.

"You alright, Freckles?" He asked, concern all over his face.

She started to nod but that made way for the sob that wanted desperately to come out. Her vision blurred with tears and her legs moved on their own as she quickly covered the space between them and threw herself in his arms.

He quickly had his arms around her, holding her tightly as she sobbed on his chest, her arms around him so tight as if her life depended on it.

"Hey, it's ok, baby." He whispered in her ear. "You're gonna be ok." He said as he rocked her gently back and forth.

She tried to take a deep breath, trying to calm down. He kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears with his thumb. She pressed her cheek into his hand, wanting to feel more of his touch. He hugged her again and led her to a corner of his cage where they would be somewhat protected from the rain that was slowly coming to an end.

They sat on the ground and she let herself lean on him, trying not to hurt him. He put his arm around her after a minute and she relaxed into him.

"What happened, Freckles? What did they do to you?" he asked, worried. She just shook her head. "Did they hurt you?"

"No." she managed to say after a beat. "They took me to see Jack." She said and felt him sit up straighter and tense. She moved away from the position she was in and sat up facing him. She told him everything. How Pickett wanted to kill him and how they would let them go if Jack operated on Ben, which was Henry's real name. How Jack had treated her, how he completely flipped out on her when she tried to convince him to cooperate with the Others. How Juliet said that she would talk to Jack again, and if he did the surgery, she would help them escape.

She watched him as he took all of this in. He looked shocked.

"But even if Jack doesn't cooperate, I'll think of something to get us out of here." She said. "There must be a way out." She said firmly, trying to convince herself of that statement. He looked at her sadly.

"There ain't no way outta here, shortcake." He said quietly. She looked at him, puzzled. "We're not on our island anymore. The only way outta this hell hole is by boat and we ain't got one."

"What do you mean we're not on the island anymore? Where are we?"

He explained the whole con to her, how Ben made him think they had implanted a pacemaker in his heart and that it would kill him if his heartbeat got higher than 140. That was why he had that watch; that was why he couldn't fight back when Pickett was beating the shit out of him; why he couldn't escape with her when she got out of her cage. Then he proceeded to tell her how Ben took him to this place and showed him they were on a different island and there was nowhere to run.

She nodded as she took in all this new information. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to process all this.

"Why didn't you tell me about the pacemaker before? When they brought you back yesterday?" She asked and he looked away, almost as if he was embarrassed or shy.

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

He took a deep breath. "Because they said that if I mentioned anything about it to ya, they would put want in you too. Guess I believed them." He said bitterly.

She smiled at this and took his hand in hers, feeling something go to pieces inside of her at the thought of what he went through just to protect her.

"Hey." She said making him look at her. "Thank you." She said and he looked away again. She got on her knees and moved closer to him, pulling him into a hug. "I hope you know how much this means to me." She whispered in his ear.

He took her face in his hands, gently caressing her cheek. He looked at her lips and then locked gazes with her, almost as if asking permission. She smiled and leaned in, capturing his lips with hers. The overwhelming feeling of his lips on hers, his hands on her body took her breath away. She kissed him with so much passion, with everything she felt for him and was rewarded with the same response from him. When their tongues met, she could almost feel the electric buzz that seemed to flow through them.

She started tugging at his shirt, trying to take it off. He broke the kiss for a moment so she could remove his shirt. He proceeded to kiss her neck and shoulders. He moved his hand on her bare skin, under her shirt and she almost couldn't breathe with all the sensations running through her body. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. He dropped light kisses on her neck, then he nibbled on her earlobe.

"You sure you wanna do this, Kate?" he asked, searching her eyes. She smiled and kissed him such force that made his head lean back against the bars.

"I'm sure." She said and helped him get her shirt off. "More than anything in my life."

* * *

"You know what?" she said as he played with her hair. They had their clothes back on for fear that someone might show up, but were still high from pleasure.

"What?"

"I have a feeling that we'll be ok, somehow." She said and took her head off his shoulder to took at him.

"You have a feeling?" he snorted. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at him. "I think your intuition might be a little off there, sweetheart. Look where we are. We're completely screwed!"

She sighed. "I know. Like I said, it's just a feeling." She said and relaxed into his side again.

As if making her mind up about something, she took his hand in hers, lacing her fingers through his.

"Hey, you know what I said when Pickett was beating you?" she said quietly. He looked down at her but waited for her to continue. "I meant it. I was lying when I said I didn't." she said and closed her eyes briefly, waiting for his reaction. When she opened them again, his face was inches away from hers and he was smiling so big that it made it impossible not to smile back.

She touched his cheek and ran her thumb through his stubble and over his dimples. He moved his head, leaning into her touch and kissing her hand. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. His hands got lost in her curls as he pulled her closer.

"I really do love you." She said in a whisper. He looked into his eyes then leaned in to kiss her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, and her chin.

"I know." He said and kissed her again. This kiss was so powerful that she didn't even have to hear him say the words. She knew he loved her. His actions said it all.

She was starting to take his shirt off again when they heard someone approaching their cage.


End file.
